Flying with no wings
by The Night of the Icy blizzard
Summary: I'm Lostkit. I didn't want it to be this way... I wanted to have wings. To fly. And when I haven't had any thing since birth, I've been rejected. But who knew I'm more special and powerful than the rest. Please look.
1. Lostkit

**Hi guys! So, I'm starting a new story... Yeah. so here you go! It might be lik from Grasswing of wingclan. I just really admired her story. YEP**

Prolouge

"Shimmercloud! push!" Eaglewing, The Cloudclan medicine cat said. Two wet bundles were already at Shimmercloud's belly, kneading for

milk. Another bundle slithered out. Eaglewing smiled. "Congratulations Shimmercloud! Lightningstar! You can come in!" Lightningstar, the

Cloudclan leader, padded into the den. Shimmercloud purred. "They're beautiful!" Lightningstar nodded until he looked at the third white kit.

"She has no wings!" Shimmercloud looked at the kit,shocked. "Oh my! She doesn't! She's a disgrace to our family!" Lightningstar hissed.

"Let's name her Lostkit." He spat that name like venom. Shimmercloud nodded. Turning to the kits, she added, "Let's name the pretty kits."

Lightningstar nodded. "Let's name the dark gray tabby tom Falconkit." Shimmercloud nodded. "Let's name the silver tabby Skykit."

Lightningstar nodded and said, "Don't let Lostkit near _our_ kits." Shimmercloud scoffed. "You don't have to say that once or twice! She's not

our kit what so ever!" Lightstar licked Shimmercloud and went outside the den. Eaglewing stood there in the corner, wondering what was so

horrible about not having wings. He sighed and creeped out of the den.

**Poor Lostkit. Anyway, Cloudclan has no enemy clan and has one big forest with a river. The cats wings are similar to the cat's fur color except the stripes and such. See you again. REVEIW!**


	2. Rejection

**So... I will repeat. I ****_REALLY_**** like Grasswing of Wingclan's story so I kindof decided to write the Story along the lines,so sorry, but Grasswing approved and it won't completly be the !**

Lostkit opened her eyes for the first time. She turned to her mother,or thought of mother. She was laying on the other side of the nursery. Lostkit bounded up to her mother.

"Shimmerclo-cloud? I've opened my eyes."

Shimmercloud opened one eye, then curled protectively over "her" kits.

"What do you want!" Shimmercloud hissed.

Lostkit took a step back. This couldn't be her mother. She looked at the other queens in the nursery liking their kits lovingly.

Lostkit answered shakily. "Are you m-my mother?"

Shimmercloud scowled. "Yes. I gave birth to you. But I wished I hadn't!"

Lostkit's eyes started to water. "Why not?"

"You're a disgrace to our family! You have no wings!"

Lostkit knew what wings were. She looked at her back and to see that her back was only fur.

Before Lostkit could reply Lightningstar came into the den, claws glinting in the sunlight.

"Lostkit. Get out here NOW!"

**Sorry it was so SHORT anyway PLEASE ****REVEIW!**


	3. Alleginces

**Two chapters in one day!**

Allegencies

Leader:

Lightningstar: Gray tom with zigzag stripes blue eyes

Deputy:

Amberstreak: Orange she-cat with black stripes like a tiger. Yellow eyes Apprentice:Breezepaw

Medicine cat:

Eaglewing: Light brown tom with tan eyes

Warriors:

Nightblaze: Black tom with blue eyes

Liliypond: Cream she-cat with yellow eyes Apprentice: Cloudpaw

Swiftstrike:Black and white tom with long claws. Green eyes

Goldenstripe: Golden tabby she-cat with green eyes

Blackstripe: Dark gray tom with yellow-green eyes

Vinesplash:White she-cat with one green eye and one blue eye. Half deaf. Apprentice: Brightpaw

Appleclaw: Redish ginger tom with amber eyes. Apprentice:Redpaw

Stormtail: Black tom with fluffy tail Blue eyes. Apprentice: Darkpaw

Willowleaf: Tortishell she cat with blue eyes. Apprentice:Sorrelpaw

Shinepool:White she cat with turquoise eyes.

Icetail: White tom with blue eyes.

Shrewtail: Brown tabby with yellow eyes

Streamlight: Tan she cat: Yellow eyes

Queens:

Shimmercloud: Beautiful silver tabby. Blue eyes Lightningstar's mate (Kits: Lostkit (she) Skykit(she) Falconkit(tom))

Leafshine: White she cat with green eyes Blackstripe's mate(kits: Swoopkit (tom) Talonkit(tom) )

Apprentices:

Brightpaw: Ginger tabby she

Darkpaw:Gray tom

Sorrelpaw:Golden tabby she

Redpaw:Ginger tom

Cloudpaw:White she

Breezepaw:Dark gray tom

Elders:

Dappletail: Tortiseshell she cat with green eyes

Waterclaw:Gray tom with yellow eyes (Mates with Dappletail)


	4. The blame

**A/N: (READ)Hey y'all! So, Any Oc's for the story is welcome. I recommend PM's because it's more straight forward in my opinion. REEEEEEVVVVVVVVEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIWWWWWWW**

Lostkit gulped and padded slowly. Mabye Lightningstar was trying to get me away from Shimmercloud. He's my father after all.

_-Lostkit padded out the den padding out of the nursery. Just then she got trampled over by two kits. The silver she-cat had the same head as herself and Shimmercloud. The pretty she cat looked at her and took a step back and whispered to the dark gray tabby tom.

"She's the broken away. Walk away. Walk away!"

Lostkit had heard and her tail drooped. Lightningstar looked at the kits, delibrately not looking at Lostkit.

"You must be Skykit."

Flightstar said, pointing to the silver kit. Turning to the dark tabby he added,

"And you must be Falconkit."

Both of the kits nodded. Lightningstar curled his tail around the two kits.

"Do you want me to show you the camp?"

The kits smiled in glee. The silver kit looked at Lostkit and smiled evily. Lightningstar flicked his tail at Lostkit and walked away, two kits following him.

Lostkit slumped onto the ground, defeated. Why did they have to reject me? It's not my fault I'm a misscarriage. I'ts not my fault I have no wings! I might as well be a rouge or a loner. They don't have any wings. Mabye I should leave... no wait. I'm going to leave, But if what I think is right, I might have a plan.

LLLLiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Lostkit went into Eaglewing's den; he is the only one who's nice. But as she came in, Eaglewing's eyes were glazed over. He was muttering some thing... along the lines of..."She will...spread...her wings... fire... los-t-k-i-t-" Eaglewing eyes clouded and the light faded away. Icetail walked in, a thorn lodged in his paw. His eyes widened. When Lostkit looked at Eaglewing,there was blood trickling from his mouth. Icetail spread his magnificent blueish white wings and blasted of torwards the more busy side of the clan. "Everyone! Lightningstar! Lostkit murdered Eaglewing! Help!" Lostkit's eyes widened in horror.


	5. Revenge is sweet

**Hello again! so, I've gotten a reveiw saying that each chapter is short. BUUUT i'm pretty new. I've been here since August, and that's only like, three months ago.**

Lostkit froze. She looked at Eaglewing. There was blood oozing from his mouth, he was laying on the side wall of the den. It seemed that somecat... blamed by herself, threw him on the wall. Eaglewing was still in his middle ages; though he was very small. A kit like Lostkit could probably throw him. Cloudclan cats have hollow bones, enabling them to fly, though they are not as strong as Non-winged cats. Non-winged cats are stronger and more sturdy. Suddenly Lostkit heard a stampede of pawsteps heading towards the den. "Oh no." Lostkit muttered. She sprinted to a smaller hole, and it smelled like herbs. "The herb store." Lostkit thought. She crept into the cave.

"She's over there!" A voice yowled.

Lostkit pressed herself against the wall. She could smell a delicious smell. Catnip. Eaglewing used it to make kits eat it with the original herb. The smell can cause a trance, to make it become eaten. Lostkit covered her nostrils as she thought of a plan.

"Oh kitties! I have a suprise for you!"

The group of cats hissed furiously. They charged at her. But then Lostkit threw catnip on the floor. Most of the cats immeadiately ran over to the bunch of plants, but Shimmercloud seemed to be determined to kill Lostkit. She scored a scratch on Lostkit's shoulder. Lostkit suddenly saw a red haze. Shimmercloud is the one who rejected me. She didn't feed me. Eaglewing was kind enough to pre-chew the prey and give it to her.** (TMI I know) **Lostkit scored a deep scar onto Shimmercloud's chest. Shimmercloud howled and backed away. Suddenly one of the other cats split open a juciy stalk of catnip and the scent hit Shimmercloud's nose. Luckily, Lostkit covered her nostrils and sprinted out of the den. She ran to the entrance of the camp but Then Shrewtail, Lilypond and Lightningstar blocked her way. Lostkit started to see another bout of the red haze. A voice spoke in her head. Time seemed to slow down.

"Kill...kill...kill... Lightningstar...he rejected you... mocked you... abused you...hurt you...took away your love for parents...kill...KILL!"

Lostkit arched her back as she felt as if she could beat the world. She pounced on Lightningstar scored a deep scar down from neck to tail. Shrewtail and Lilypond scattered away. Lostkit laughed. She didn't care. They are a bunch of mouse hearts. This changed her. Revenge its so sweet. Takes away all your stress. She scored another scratch on Lightningstar's shoulder. Lightningstar cried out in pain. Lostkit jumped of Lightningstar and ran torwards the entrance. She laughed at Lightningstar. "This isn't over yet! Your going to experience more pain than you ever imagined! She raced out the den.

line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line

Lostkit raced toward the stream. She eventually crossed the territory. She met a black cat. More like bumped into her. She looked at he with her amber eyes. "You're from Cloudclan aren't you?"


	6. OCS ARE NOW CLOSED

**Now, OCs are now closed thank you to those who did give me OCs**


	7. Night's Matrix

**Hello again! Sorry for not updating. I was kinda busy sooo, meh. Enjoy!**

Lostkit looked at the black cat, peering into her amber-red eyes. All she had in them were kindness, and she seemed to have some understanding in them. The black cat spoke,her voice smooth and sweet like honey.

"I'm Nightmare, you can call me Night. Also,your scent seems to consist of Cloudclan. Are you from there?"

Lostkit nodded and took a swift glance at Nightmare's back. It was bare except for black fur. Nightmare knew it and she talked, her eyes sad.

"I'm from Cloudclan too. And I was near being killed by...by my own brother,Swiftstrike. Luckily I escaped and met Raven, formerly Ravenstripe. She was born with wings but when she fought a large fox, it sliced them off. Then then clan chased her out. She helped her clan and she was punished. I never want to see Cloudclan again!"

Lostkit looked at her. She and Night were going through almost the same thing.

"Wow. I was in the medicine den and something killed...Eaglewing...and the clan accused me of killing him. He was the only one that actually liked me!"

Night nodded.

"Eaglewing was really nice to me too! Anyway, since Eaglewing is in a better place now, Cloudclan is going to be weak."

"Yeah"

Line lines line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line

**Cloudclan POV's**

Shimmercloud ate the catnip. She snapped back to reality. Were was that deformed cat? She ran out of the den looking at Lightningstar,on the ground. He had a deep scar from his neck to tail, and a scratch on his shoulder. Shimmercloud zoomed to her beloved mate.

"Lightningstar! Are you okay?!"

Lightningstar responded with a groan.

"Lostkit-gone bad."

Shimmercloud jumped. Lostkit. She did this. That moron! She saw Goldenstripe with a bundle of herbs. Then she realized that Goldenstripe did have a mate but she did spend time with Eaglewing. Now that he's dead, Goldenstripe might have two jobs on her shoulders.

"Will he be okay?" Shimmercloud asked.

Goldenstripe nodded.

"Most likely. But I need full concetration. Go!"

Shimmercloud padded away hurriedly. This was all Lostkit's fault. When she found her, it would be THE END!


	8. Guys YOU ARE KILLING ME!

**Sorry for all of you guys who think this a chapter, but what hurts is DAT you are ACTUALLY READING. Now lets go to da steps of ****_REVEIWING_**

**1. Go to the bottom of the page of the story.**

**2. You see a big box.**

**3. If you are a guest or lazy to log in (Just click that tiny box on that login page to keep being signed in) then go to that slimmer box and type a name. If you don't it will say Guest OKAY.**

**4. Type something in the box. If more of you did this, this chapter would not exist. Constrictive critisisim, comments, suggestions whatever. BUT, If I EVER see a flame, Carmen Winstead :),Bloody Mary and Bob the Builder will get you. **

**5. Then I would not feel the need to write this stupid chapter. **

**6. Then you GOT to search Carmen Winstead or else you will hold the weight of not knowing who she is. First check images though. Then you will be happy for the rest of your life.**


	9. Raven and Night

**Hi! So in the last "Chapter" It said Carmen Winstead will make you happy... I WAS SARCASTIC. No seriously. Her face was peeled off after she fell in the sewer... *shudder* Anyway... Make sure to favorite reveiw and comment! Enjoy this Chappie! Also guys. I CAN'T FIND DE LINE BREAK. HELP MEE!**

Lostkit's POV

Lostkit and Night padded until they reached a large,large thorn bush. Night ducked inside, Lostkit followed. Lostkit stopped and looked around. She looked at the middle of the mini clearing. There was a good amount of was also a small den. On her right, there was two nests; lined with feathers. There was dark green moss in the nests. A black cat with blue eyes and a gray spot on her muzzle slipped out of the den gracefully. Two scabs were on her back, where her wings were supposed to be.

"Hello. Who might you be?

Lostkit flinched. She has never heard a voice so fresh, clean,or beautiful. She might be Raven. She and Night could be the two best voices ever. Night flicked her tail in greeting.

"This is Lostkit. She's from Cloudclan and she was rejected-"

Lostkit heard a furious hiss of superior anger.

"Cloudclan. The worst clan in history. You can't belive how many cats have been slaughtered. I can't belive they would kill somecat just because their mother did too much work when their not supposed to! I used to have wings, then a fox ripped them off, but I managed to kill them. But then, that idiot Lightningstar drove me out because I was "useless". Those fox-hearts!"

Lostkit looked at her claws.

"Lightningstar's my father."

Night and Raven looked up sharply.

"But you're so-but he's so-but-"

Lostkit drew scratches in the dirt.

"No worries. I left him with a deep scar, neck to tail."

Nightmare flicked her tail in content. Raven sat, tail wrapped over her paws.

"What's your story?"

Lostkit drew in a deep breath.

"My mother, Shimmercloud, had three kits; me, Skykit and Falconkit made fun of me, and Shimmercloud never actually fed me;Eaglewing fed me prey, also, Lightningstar threatened to kill me, but I hurt him good and I said I would get revenge of him."

Night and Raven nodded. Growled in unison,

"We'll get revenge. Oh yes."


	10. Eaglewing

**So, hello again! So, Lostkit is with Raven and Nightmare! YAAY! So remember. NONE of my stories will have zero percent of funniness so, this chapter will have a little pranking in it ,so enjoy and review! Oh and HAPPY LATE THANKSGIVING! Oh wait, everyone who lives in America or someother people who celebrates it! Tell me what you did in the reviews! I ate alot and met 47 other cousins and family. O.O There's one girl named December. DECEMBER wat. That is a pretty yet odd name... she's 13.**

Nightmare, Raven and Lostkit settled more comfortably in the nests. Raven asked,

"So, Lostkit, how do you feel about changing your name to a much beautiful name?"

Lostkit brightened up immediately.

"Yeah! Maybe a loner's name? Then Lavender or Stream."

Night looked thoughtful.

"Yeah, I like Lavender them most."

Raven nodded in agreement.

Lostkit smiled.

"Lavender it is!"

Night flicked her tail.

"Now our plan is to prank Cloudclan!"

"YEAH! YAY!"

* * *

><p>The three she cats slinked towards the Cloudclan camp. Then they got all their supplies for the mass pranking.<p>

_Dog fur and scent: Check_

_Twoleg item the makes a "honk" sound:Check_

_Foxdung: Check_

_10000 gallons of sand on cart:Check_

_Net for stealing fresh kill:Check_

_Horrible cologne: Check_

_Pig: Check_

_10000 rubber duckies:Check_

Now they had every thing. Then they started off with the pranks, Lavender started to throw the hook of the net onto the fresh-kill none of the cats in the camp seemed to notice.

"Those feather-brained idiots!"

Lavender laughed.

She carefully and quickly pulled it up. So quick that if any cats were looking, they wouldn't be able to find it. Then one of the cats; Vinesplash, walked up to the fresh-kill pile to see that it was empty. She glanced around, confused. She knew that it there was so much, especially in newleaf. She went to the leader's den.

Then other cats started to notice and gone in the other dens to tell their clanmates. Then Night released the pig into the camp and threw the foxdung right into the den.

Then, when the cats came back out with the leader, Raven push the air horn and dumped the sand into the camp. The cats where scared out of their fur. Then the trio looked at them with satisfaction. They went back to their home and took a nice long nap, along with their new pile of fresh-kill.

* * *

><p>Lavender slept quite uncomfortably.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Lavender woke up in the Cloudclan nursery. With smoke thickening the air. But, there was one cat so familiar...<em>

_"Eaglewing!"_

_Eaglewing dipped his head in greeting._

_"Lavender. There is something horrible coming. The creatures of dark fire and death already within some of the hearts from Cloudclan."_

_Lavender scoffed._

_"That's what they deserve!"_

_Eaglewing looked at her with big pleading eyes. _

_"Save the ones with pure,kind hearts. The dark creatures can multiply,one by one. Cat by cat. Until the whole cat population demolishes into a world of darkness. There was only one, born with it. But then it spread everywhere,but instead of controlling just the victims mind, it controlled the soul and body. You already know the one with the pure evil heart but the others were kind once. Please save them! Starclan is powerless to control or save them!"_

_Lavender nodded._

_"Okay, but how do I save them? Also who's the one with the pure evil heart?_

_Eaglewing started fading away but said this._

_"You'll know."_

_Lavender felt her surroundings fade away but instead she went out to the Cloudclan clearing. The sky was a dark red with fire surrounding the camp. Then she saw Lightningstar walking to Shimmercloud,who was expecting kits. Then in one touch of fur a dark shape spread from Lightningstar to Shimmercloud, but some seemed to stay in him. Shimmercloud suddenly changed personality from smooth and nice to mean with pride._

* * *

><p>Lavender woke up with a start and ate her breakfast, troubled<p> 


	11. The talking

**Hello! Again! So I started two new stories, Crystallized stream of tears and also, DO NOT READ THIS FIC! So make sure to take a look at it! So, enjoy and REVIEW! Or don't. Yeah you definitely Do not have to review ahead. Don't. REVERSE PSYCHOLOGY!**

Lavender ate her breakfast in troubled, distracted bites. Who was the one with the pure evil heart? Well, it was very easy; it was either Lightningstar or Shimmercloud, though in the vision Lightningstar spread it to her, so it was most likely Lightningstar. Night came out of the den, fur fluffed out,making her look like a hedgehog. She spotted Lavender eating a scrawny shrew, eyes dark.

"Good morning Lavender! Are you okay? You look troubled."

Lavender swallowed.

"I had a dream it-"

"Hello! Why are you guys up so early? Your mumbling woke me up! The sun hasn't even risen yet!"

Raven walked out of the den, grabbed a sparrow and asked,

"Mind if I join?"

Lavender and Night nodded. Then Raven plopped beside Lavender.

"What's wrong?"

Raven asked looking at Lavender's ice blue eyes.

"I had a dream that I was in the Cloudclan camp, Eaglewing came to me. He said I need to stop the one with the pure evil heart. If I don't the whole cat population will be demolished into chaos and darkness!"

Night and Raven looked at Lavender in shock. Then Night spoke up.

"I also had a dream. There was also a dark creature with blood bright red eyes. It seemed like it wanted to kill me!"

Raven nodded.

"Me too but instead, There was alot of cats and a dark cloud diving towards them."

Lavender stood up.

"We need to find a plan..."

LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE

Lightningstar padded outside the territory. He stopped when he saw three dark animals with blood red eyes.

"What information did you find..."

One of the creatures asked. Its voice would send shivers down a cat's spine, though Lightningstar stayed still, eyes gleaming with menace.

"Hello Akujis. I've , Nightblaze,Stormtail,Appleclaw,Goldenstripe,Streamlight,Sorrelpaw,and Darkpaw are all controlled. The others are a little too... _goody two-shoes_. We need to figure out a plan..."

A large she-fox and a badger emerged from the bushes. The fox growled in a low voice.

"Hello. I controlled Sun,Gaze,Dash,Dark,Fire,Fang,Slash,Claw,Eagle,Gash,Swoop,and Moon. Those foxes are so manipulative. I haven't had enough time to control the others though."

The second dark creature spoke up.

"Thank you,Morana. Hecate? Who have you controlled?


	12. SORRYZ!

**So guys, I have a really big project and New years stuff. I can't update untill after new years. SORRYZ!**


	13. The Deathclaws

**Hi guys! I know I haven't updated in like, A LONG TIME. So here's my first chapter of the year!**

Hecate swallowed nervously.

"No one yet."

Akujis growled. He hit the badger in the head. Hecate tumbled onto the peaty ground.

"The next time you meet… you must control at least five… Death is still an option…"

Hecate shivered, nodded and stomped away. Lightningstar looked at Hecate in some sort of sadistic satisfaction. Morana finally growled in impatience.

"What are we doing now? Are we leaving or what?"

The dark creature raised his paw.

"You can leave. But Lightningstar, you stay. I need to talk to you."

Lightningstar's fur spiked up. Hearing the deathclaw speak so… normally was terrifying of some sort.

"Yes?"

The deathclaw looked at Lightningstar. Knowing that the deathclaw must smell his fear-scent, he stood taller.

"Other than Starclan, you have a potential enemy in your clan. The cat goes by Lavender."

Lightningstar tilted his head.

"Lavender? Who's that?"

The deathclaw shook his head.

"Her name was formerly Lostkit."

Lightningstar instinctively hissed at the name. Akujis's eyes seemed to redden while saying her name.

"She can hurt all our plans…"

**Sorry it's short but I'm kinda busy so… But don't worry! Review equals faster updating!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, so sometimes we have a times where we don't want to write anything sometimes, right? Well, thats happening to me. I won't give up on this but I wont be updating for at least 2 weeks. Hope you understand.**

**Fernheart! I haven't forgotten about you! :3**


End file.
